


Little Black Dress With A Gun

by afteriwake



Category: Eureka
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fargo had gotten to see her in a little black dress with a gun in a thigh holster, so why shouldn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Black Dress With A Gun

**Author's Note:**

> For **gin200168** , who wanted Zane/Jo fic. This is set before the season 4 reboot.

Zane strode up to Jo's desk, watching her clean her gun for a moment. He was fascinated when she did that, and he almost forgot the reason he'd come in to talk to her.

"Can I help you?" she asked, not looking up from her task.

"I was talking to Fargo today, and he told me something."

"What?"

"He was telling me about a fake Nobel Prize ceremony and a dress and a gun in a thigh holster."

She didn't look up. "Did he tell you I told him to look in the other direction, too?"

"Yes."

"So why are you asking me about it?"

"Do you still have the dress?"

"Yes."

"And the gun?"

"You know I never get rid of my guns unless I have to."

"And the thigh holster?"

Finally, she looked up, fixing him with an odd look. "Why are you asking?"

"I want to see you in the dress."

She said nothing for a few moments and then the corner of her mouth twitched up slightly. "With the gun and the holster?"

"That was the idea," he said with a nod.

"Let me think about it," she replied.

He grinned at her. "I can take that for now." He glanced down at his watch. "I have to get back."

She watched him begin to leave and then she set her gun down. "Zane?"

"Yeah?" he asked, turning around to look at her.

" _Why_ do you want me to dress up like that?"

"It's not fair that Fargo gets to see you look sexier than normal and I don't," he said before heading all the way out the door.

She looked at the empty doorway and the smile grew a little bigger. At least he was honest...

\---

He hadn't had any plans for the night, she hadn't had any plans for the night, but he was still waiting for her to come over. There was always the chance that something had come up, but he'd figured she'd call.

And then his phone rang. He picked it up. "Zane."

"Meet me at the high school auditorium. Doors are unlocked."

He grinned. "Are you going to do what I think you're going to do?"

"You don't show up soon you'll never know." She hung up before he could reply, and he grabbed a jacket and headed out to his car as quickly as he could.

\---

She was sitting in on of the seats, waiting for him. He started to sit down in the same row but she shook her head. He moved one row lower and she nodded. He headed into the row until he was next to her.

"Sit down," she said.

He sat down. "Okay."

"You are sitting exactly where Fargo sat. You have exactly the same view he had." She crossed her legs as he turned to look at her. Then she slid her dress up slightly to show him the gun. "Enjoying it?"

"I feel like a lucky man," he said.

She grinned at him. "You're lucky I like you."

"So you do like me," he said with a slight smirk.

"Keep it up and I won't let you take the gun off my thigh," she replied.

He stood up and then climbed over the seat so he was sitting next to her. She looked at him for a moment, and then relaxed as he put his arm around her shoulders. "You should dress up more often."

"You think?"

"Yeah. As long as Fargo's not anywhere in the vicinity."

She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Done."

They stayed like that for a few minutes before he turned to look at her. "Think I can take that gun off of you soon?"

"How soon?" she asked, lifting up her head.

"As soon as I can?"

"As soon as we get back to your place," she said.

"Good," he said with a grin. "Very, very good."


End file.
